A romance for the Ages
by Emberwillow14
Summary: these are just a collection of my poems concerning bella and edward, they're mostly romance and were inspired by one song or another, please read and tell me what you think!
1. words in the night

**hey! i'm back...this time with some poetry! this one is called Words in the Night, and in this, imagine Bella and Edward are forced to stay away form each other, like their families hate each other and refuse to let the two meet. they are in love, and they have sneaked away from their houses to meet in secret, of course it's in their medow! now i worte this in a short time, so bear with me and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I looked into his eyes,

the topaz surrounding me,

enclosing me in ties,

of warmth and harmony.

He took me hand,

and I knew it wasn't for nothing,

for although I was banned,

I had to come, had to have his comforting.

"I've missed you,"

he said, words spoken in the night,

"but I knew,

I'd see you tonite."


	2. a thing of lore

**here's another one :) i have a lot, i've been writing for a while, and i hope you enjoy these...this one's called A thing of Lore, and i wrote it thinking of this story on ff called this lullaby by jojostar. i suggest you all go and read this piece of pure geniouse, then read this poem again...if you don't it may not make sense to you, but basically, bella is trapped by jacob, and wished edward was there to save her, but he's not, so she's really sad.**

**Bella's POV**

Trapped, cornered with no place to go.

oh, someone help me, someone has to know.

i was sure to leave something behind,

that they would know, what was on my mind.

How i wish, you hadn't betrayed my trust.

How i wish, you had acted just.

but my actions, led me here.

and i fear, my end is near.

Once he's done, waht he'll wish,

he'll dispose of me, like week old fish.

So here i stand, firm and strong,

hoping, praying, this won't take long.

for my savior's gone, left me for more.

saviors aren't real, just the thing of lore.

goodbye i say, goodbye goodbye.

when you hear of my death, please don't cry.

i've loved you from the start,

and know you'll always have my heart.


	3. Always here for you

**and another one! i hope you like these, i've never really let other people read my poetry, and i'm practically pouring my heart out on these, so please be kind and review. i also have forgotten to put in a disclaimer, so here's for all of the chapters: i do not own twilight, therefore these characters aren't mine. ok, this poem goes along with the other one, and it's like, bella thought she'd die, but edward's here to save her. this one switches people talking, so edward will be bold and bella will be regular when they're talking. if you don't get it, just review and i'll make it clearer. ok, here goes, enjoy, Always here for You!**

**Bella's POV**

"What is this, what can it be?

are you, here to rescue me?

"I thought you had forgotten me, thought i was replaced.

I had already accepted it, started to forget your face."

**"I could never forget you, i've always loved you so.**

**I can't believe you'd think that, I thought you'd know.**

**"I would never hurt you, I couldn't, not ever.**

**even if the world should end, and we fade into the heather.**

**"So here I stand, freeing you from your bond, **

**I hope you'll forgive me, for of you i'm fond."**

"Of course I'll forgive you, you did nothing wrong.

it was my fault, i was wrong all along."

**"There's nothing you could have done,**

**he's gone, and we've won."**

we walked along, through the wood and around the bend.

he pulled me too him, and said-

**" Always remember, I'm not just some old fella.**

**I'm always here for you, my dear, sweet Bella."**


	4. broken

**ok, here's a depressing one i wrote for new moon. it's when bella's laying the the woods after chasing after edward. she's just lying there, and thinking of how she used to be, how edward made her feel. without further adeu, here's Broken.**

**Bella's POV**

In times of old,

in days of new,

I'll always,

miss you.

Where did you go?

What have you done?

you left,

and tore my heart from one.

So here I am,

just lying here,

crying myself to sleep,

remembering when you'd wipe away every tear.

Come back to me,

I'm falling apart.

come back, please,

and mend my heart.


	5. back

**here's another one for new moon, but it's a little more happy. edward was still gone, but he needed to see bella again, so he came back at night while she was crying herself to sleep. in this one, edward's got a little double personality, so the edward we know will be in bold, and his other personality, the more selfish one, will be italics, and bella speaking will be in regular. here you go, Back.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

**I cannpt stay, just one little peak.**

**to see her, in her sleep.**

**Fool! fool i cry!**

**when you left you thought you'd die!**

**Oh no no no, just look at her!**

**she's crying, if only it were.**

_Take her back!_

**NO! stay away!**

**you might hurt her!**

**Go! **_Stay!_

**internal war, raging inside me.**

**what do i do? can i fight me?**

**Oh my dear, my sweet.**

**if only for today, we shall meet.**

"Who is there?

answer me, now!"

**"It is me, Edward."**

"What? how?"

**"I couldn't forget you, no way, not ever.**

**I ran away, but i couldn't do it, tried to destroy myself in the weather."**

"Please, please, stay here with me."

**"I promise, never again will i leave."**

**"thank you, thank you!" i cried into the night,**

**as i pulled her to me, and held on tight.**


	6. hasten

**OK...this one's for the part in twilight when bella reacts to the blood in science class and edward takes her to the nurse. it's a little more dramatic, and i know edward's really not this frightened and stuff, but it's all i got, so bear with me. and now, i give you, Hasten.**

**Edward's POV**

I can't help myself,

I can't look away.

she looks up at me,

then starts to sway.

I run to her,

calling her name.

she starts to fall,

but i catch her waist and mane.

Out Cold!

i yell,

HELP!

someone, go tell!

I pick her up,

he head cradled to me,

and i rush away,

in an emergency.

i lay her down,

on a bed in the infirmary,

and stroke her cheek,

silence is key.

She'll be ok,

the nurse assures me,

she just needs rest,

you will see.

so i wait,

by her side.

I'll be there when she wakes up,

It is as sure as the tide.


	7. breathe

**ok, this is one i wrote while listening to no air by jordan sparks. it's not a song fic, really, but if you listen to the song while you read this it would make more sense...i hope you like these, and some parts may seem kind of lame, but i want you to tell me what you think of it as a whole! bella's just talking about edward and when he leaves to hunt, not about when he left in new Moon, keep that in mind. now enjoy, Breathe.**

**Bella's POV**

Where are you?!

I can't breathe!

It is impossible to,

without you beside me.

Many may say,

I'm just a fool,

but i promise you,

What i say is true.

we were ment for each other,

for together as if with glue

you are my mody, my soul,

i'm different because of you.

My right lung,

my left,

my heart is with you,'

and also my breath.


	8. my life

**ok, now this one isn't ryming, it's sort of freestyle, if you will...i'm tired of ryming, so you'll have to deal with this. in this poen, edward just told bella he didn't love her anymore-this is in nm- and bella just ran after him, so she's now lost and without edward. WARNING: this poem is very depressing, i was even depressed as i read it. ok, i give you, My life...**

**Bella's POV**

I am lost,

with no place to go.

looking around all I see

is asea of green.

Where did you go?

Why did you leave?

I cannot live without you,

I cannot go on.

You were my life,

my love,

my savior,

and my other half.

near or far,

far and wide,

lost or found,

my heart is yours.


	9. my soul

**this one doesn't ryme either, so get over it. Bella's just talking about edward going hunting in this one, so it's not very depressing. please review and tell me how much my writing sucks, if it does...i'm trying to improve, but i can't if you don't tell me. so review please! now, i give you, My soul.**

**Bella's POV**

You are gone,

and when you leave,

a part of me

leaves with you.

You leave,

if only for a while,

but I wish

you could take me with you.

to leave is to take,

to take is to break me.

and when i am broken,

you come and fix me.

You are my life, my love,

my rock, and my soul.


	10. came to save her

**this one is starring the thugs from Port Angeles in Twilight...it's kind of weird, but it might make some sense, i don't know, that's why i need you! tell me what you think! and if my writing makes any sense :) here ya go, Come to save her.**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"look at her,

she's so sweet.

I want her,

lets get her."

Their tiny brains worked double time;

devised a plan, to capture her and hold her captive.

two behind her,

walking calmly,

while she tried,

her best to escape.

piontless,

they had her.

she tried to remember,

how to attack.

no need,

a car came rolling.

she jumped in-front of it.

it was edward, he had come to save her.

she jumped in,

and they were off.

Edward was there for her, like he is now.

then, now, forever, edward will be there for bella.


	11. newborn

**ok, now this one i was experimenting with writing about Bella's change. this poem actually stared off writing about the clouds, but it evolved into bella's change. again, bella is in regular writing and edward's in bold. tell me what you think of it. i give you, Newborn!**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"Look at the clouds,

so white and puffy.

they're entrancing,

beautiful."

**"Not as beautiful as you."**

he says to her,

she smiles up at him,

and takes his face in her palm.

He leans his face down to her,

gently placing his lips on hers.

she smiles against his lips,

pulling back to look into his topaz eyes.

he returns her look,

smiling into her brown-eyed gaze.

**"Are you ready?"**

he asks her.

she nods her head yes,

tilting it back to expose her neck.

he leans down to the skin,

kissing it quickly before piercing the skin with his razor-blade teeth.

she lets out a sharp breath of air.

he comes back up to look at her.

"I'm ok," she whispers against the pain,

then lets out a scream as she falls into unconciousness.

he strokes her hair,

waiting out the long, painful days.

in his medow,

with his angel.

the three days pass in agony,

but finally she awakens.

Newborn strength flowing throught

her now useless veins.

**"welcome back,"**

he says to her.

she smiles,

and looks out to her new life.


	12. lucky

**here's a carlisle/esme romance type of story. it's bout how esme's telling carlisle how she's noticed a change in Edward. esme's in regular writing and carlisle is in bold. please review! now i give you, lucky.**

**3rd person POV**

"Open your eyes, see how she's changed him.

he's so free, like you were once."

She lays a hand on his cheak,

and looks lovingly into his eyes.

he smiles back and says,

**"I still am young."**

nodding her head,

she aknowledges this.

"But just look at them,

isn't it wonderful how she makes him feal?"

he replies,

**"yes, it is.**

**he's lucky to have found her,**

**like i am to have found you."**


	13. I'm the right one

**OK, I'm back...and i want reviews! even if it's to say, wow! this person is a complete freakin idiot! i want to know! this one was inspired by a song by the Backstreet Boys, and it makes a lot of sense if you listen to the song...it's called Get Another Boyfriend. this one is about Jacob, and how he's crushed when Edward comes back and Bella just up and goes to him. he's saying to her: "i love you Bella, and i want you to pick me, because it was there for you...and i always will be." so without further adeu, here's I'm the right one;**

* * *

He hurt you,  
Left you here,  
Broken and banged up,  
with no one to turn to.

but then we found each other,  
and I fixed you up, made you whole.  
'Thank you, you said,  
but it's him i want.

All i could ever think about was him,  
he haunted my thoughts and dreams.'  
But he's no good for you!  
I'm the right one!

'No you're not,' you said.  
'now let me leave,  
least he come,  
and take you from me.'

well if he'll come, let him!  
i'll fight to the death!  
i won't give up.  
I promise you that.


	14. Her Taste

**alright...this is the last one for now, till i can get those creative juices flowing. it's called Her Taste, and i apoligize if that sounds vulgar...this is mearly Jacob telling his side of the story in Eclipse when he kisses Bella...how he feels and why he reacts the way he does.**

* * *

a hand on her face,  
one under her chin,  
holding her here,  
no chance fr escape.

i lean into her,  
ignoring the look in her eye.  
touching my lips to hers,  
felishing in the warmth.

a nugging feeling  
behind my head.  
she struggles,  
but it only makes me want more.

I force her lips open,  
in an angry rage.  
she stops moving,  
and i cannot taste her anymore.

I let go,  
a grin on my face.  
she pulls her hand back,  
and whipps it forward.

"Ouch!" she yells,  
clutching her hand.  
"You broke my hand!"  
but i did no such thing.

It was all her fault,  
well, maybe not _all_.  
The kiss was wrong,  
but it felt so good.

And even if she hates me,  
it was worth it.  
i'll never forget the taste,  
of Bella's sweet lips.


End file.
